disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Verago
King Verago is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is the King of all Jaquins and the father of Skylar and Nico. Background Personality King Verago is serious and responsible when he believes that the jaquins rules must be followed to the letter, making him extremely stubborn. Still, he is good-hearted and strong even though his rules had good reasons, King Verago stubbornly refused help from those outside of their realm, and his arrogance showed by how little he respected Elena due to her limited experience as a ruler. When it comes down to it King Verago can be understanding when he needs to accept help from others. He is also shown to be proud of those around him like when Skylar fought for what he believed and Nico's bravery played a big part in Marimonda's capture and him becoming a Guardian of Avalor, bending the rules he had originally so valued when his son had shown his mettle. Learning that rules are important, so too is flexibility and compromise and that respect goes both ways, Verago has become a better ruler as well as a better father. Physical Appearence King Verago is a large black Jaquin with a dark grey underbelly. He also has green feathers that have blue tips. Role in the series King Verago is first mentioned in "Flight of the Jaquins" by his sons and Ciela. He and his mate had at least two sons, Skylar and Nico. His sons grew up into a playful pair of pranksters. One time, they took apart his nest and rebuilt it upside down while he was sleeping in it and kept him from falling out by tying him to the nest with vines. He didn't approve of this, so he signed Skylar up for Guardian Training to help him learn to be responsible. Years later, he did the same for Nico for the same reason. He makes his debut in the special Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins. When Nico fails the Guardian Test, Elena suggests that he takes a makeup but Migs says that makeups are forbidden by King Verago. So Elena decides to go to the jaquins realm to talk with him but when Mateo and Elena meet him, Skylar and Nico's but isn't happy to see them because humans are not welcomed in Vallestrella and shows them why their rules must be up held. Because he explains a long time ago a human came to their realm and accidentally released Kirin, an evil monster to which Verago led the jaquins in their toughest battle ever. Then, he is alerted by one of the Jaquin scouts that someone has released Marimonda, to which the king explains to Elena that Marimonda is an evil forest sprite who tried to destroy the cities of Avalor centuries ago with vines, but was stopped by the sun birds with ancient magic and leaves with Migs to stop her. To trap Marimonda, he makes a pitfall trap with Migs as the bait, but Elena and Skylar, thinking that Migs was in trouble, accidentally ruin the trap. He meets with the princess again at the gate and she tells them that Victor and Carla were behind everything. Verago quickly blames Elena for bring ruin to Avalor, but Skylar quickly defends her by saying that he shouldn't have been so dismissive towards her. Seeing that Skylar is finally becoming responsible for what he believes in, Verago is happy to see his son starting to grow up into a Jaquin he can be proud of. The group makes their back to Avalor and see Marimonda approaching the palace. Seeing that they need a way to distract Marimonda so Elena and Skylar can set up another trap, Nico volunteers to be the bait, and with their help the forest sprite is successfully caught. Seeing his youngest son's brave actions, Verago makes Nico a Guardian of Avalor, without having to retake the test, and they all return to Vallestrella to celebrate, with King Verago saying that their mother would be proud of the Jaquins they were becoming to his sons and decided to allow them to come back to Vallestrella anytime they want. Verago later attends the Jaquin Festival in "A Spy in the Palace", alongside Chief Zephyr and Zephyr's successor, Cruz, watching as Migs, Luna, and Skylar put on an aerial performance for the celebration with the support of a new invention from Princess Isabel. Verago is unaware that Carla Delgado is with Elena and Naomi in disguise as "Rita Perez" as part of a plot by Shuriki to steal Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara for her to craft a new wand from to take revenge on Elena and the Jaquins. However, some time later, Verago learns of Shuriki having returned, and also of Cruz betraying Chief Zephyr before being broken out by his sister Vestia and allying with Shuriki, making it his top priority to bring them to justice. In "Not Without My Magic", Verago has his scouts pursuing Cruz and Vestia after they returned to Vallaestrella after parting ways with the Delgados due to not being given the respect they deserve by Victor and Carla, but the Jaquin siblings are able to lose Verago's scouts. Later, Verago meets up with his son Skylar and Elena as they were about to return to Avalor, only to soon be told of a fire having erupted in the jungle, leaving Verago concerned as the jungle has not been on fire since long before he was born. Using an idea from Elena to use the large lily pads as carriers for lake water to douse the fires with, Verago soon discovers that the fires were the result of Cruz and Vestia having released a fire imp from one of Quita Moz's jars as part of a plan to be heroes and gain Elena and Verago's forgiveness for their previous crimes. However, Verago is still angry with them, and has them arrested and taken back to his palace to await sentencing while Elena and Skylar go after the fire imp. By the time they return to Verago's palace, the palace is ablaze due to the fire imp having gotten there first, and Verago is seeing to the evacuation of those Jaquins who can't help fight the fires. Upon discovering that the fire imp is looking for its mistress, a sorceress the Jaquins banished long ago, thanks to some vital information that Cruz and Vestia forgot to mention, the Jaquin siblings ask to help re-capture the fire imp since it was their fault it got out. Though he still is wary and suspicious of them because of their criminal past, Verago lets Cruz and Vestia go to help him, Skylar, and Elena capture the fire imp. When they prove themselves legit in wanting to repent with helping capture the fire imp again, Verago forgives and pardons Cruz and Vestia for their crimes, and then thanks Elena for her help, reminding her that magic does not always have to be necessary to solve a problem when ingenuity and other skills can do just the same. Gallery Ep22RealmOfTheJaquins22.png Ep22RealmOfTheJaquins61.jpg Ep22RealmOfTheJaquins62.jpg Realm of the Jaquins 2.jpg King Skylar (1).jpg King Skylar (3).jpg King Skylar (5).jpg|King Verago as a Butterfrog. Elena of Avalor Realm of the Jaquins.jpg King Verago_art.jpg Trivia *King Verago said himself that he's been ruling Vallestrella for over fifty years. Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Characters who fly Category:Jaguars Category:Hybrids Category:Creatures Category:Mystical animals Category:Singing characters